


Psyche and Amor

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [35]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because I write that now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: His hands are warm against her body, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear as he whispers  "Let me take care of you"





	Psyche and Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Writing challenge: sex scene mentioning as few genital parts as humanly possible.

His hands are warm against her skin, the callousness on them making her arch into his touch with a gasp. “Don’t turn around” he whispers in her ear, and she whimpers in response, clawing at the thin blanket spread out on the floor.

 

His weight settles against her back, the hard expanse of muscle breathing in time with her. 

 

Clarke can feel his stubble scratching against the place where her jaw meets her throat as he drags his lips along the soft, sensitive skin.

 

His hand travels lower, caressing her belly, softly tickling along her navel, until it reaches the waistband of her underwear. He runs a thumb along the worn out elastic, humming softly against her neck and she whimpers again, the noise transforming into a moan when he twists his wrist to cup her in his broad hand.

 

Clarke feels his chuckle vibrating against the naked skin of her back. She arches against him, trying to rub against him but he pulls away, just enough that she never quite finds his arousal.

 

“Let me take care of you,” he breathes against the long exposed column of her throat, his hand softly massaging her, not quite like she wants it, but enough to work her up.

 

“I want to touch you” she’s already panting, trying to keep quiet, her hands fisted on the blanket beneath her. “Please, Bell.”

 

He kisses her cheek, right where a single tear has slipped out of her firmly shut eyes. “Not yet, Princess. Not yet.”

 

He slips one of his thick fingers into her underwear and holds her tight against his chest with his other arm – the one cushioning her head and banded across her front -, the fingers tracing the underside of her left breast tantalizingly.

 

Clarke puts a fist to her mouth to stifle the sound of her needy moans. She has to keep quiet and her hands to herself, no matter how difficult he makes it with his slow strokes, teasing fingers and tender lips. Those are the terms of this agreement.

 

When he crooks his fingers just right she has to squeeze her eyes shut, or risk breaking their rules and turn to kiss him.

 

She wants to devour him, and the fucking tease knows it if his dark chuckle and the way he bites into her neck is any indication.

 

A third finger joins the other two inside her, and she can feel herself getting closer and closer with each passing second. 

 

It's too soon. She needs more time, needs him to hold her a little bit longer. 

 

“That’s it, let go,” he coaxes, rubbing with his thumb and rhythmically burying his calloused fingers into her. “Come on, Clarke. Let go.”

 

She shakes her head, swallows once, twice to keep her voice steady. "Not yet," and if it comes a little nasal and choked up, neither say anything. "Please, Bell. Not yet."

 

He slows down, his touch becoming lighter and kinder, letting her come down a little. 

 

“Don’t cry,” he murmurs against her cheek, shifting slightly to better reach the tear-tracks with his lips; nuzzling his nose along her cheeks and jaw. “Please, don’t cry.” His hand stills, but that is not what she wants, she wants him to stay with her, to keep touching her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She wants…

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

 She wants...

 

“You sure?”

 

The blonde takes a deep shuddering breath and nods. “Yes.”

 

He’s gentler now, bringing her slower to the peak and kissing a trail from the back of her ear to the top of her shoulder until she’s nearly frantic, hips twitching and back arching against his warm chest. She wants to thread her fingers with his, wants to grab the back of his head and pull him in for a messy kiss, aches to have him inside her.

 

“We’re almost there” his voice ghosts over her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. And no matter how much she wants to steel herself, she knows she’ll break the rules in the end. “Come on, Clarke.”

 

His voice is darker, low and vibrant and she can feel it from where his chest pressed against her back, to her toes. She spreads her legs wider, twitching her hips, chasing his fingers, curving her back against him loving the stubble against her neck and the soft tickle of his hair on her cheek.

 

She’s nearly there, they both know it, know it will take just a tiny little nudge for him to throw her over the edge.

 

“Don’t say it” she manages to pant when his breath shifts to hover over the shell of her ear, his teeth scrape against the side of it, biting the lobe. “Please, Bellamy. Don’t.”

 

But he does. He holds her flush against his broad chest, turns his wrist so that his fingers drag just right and growls “I love you” into her ear.

 

The orgasm hits her like a tidal wave, but it’s not enough to mask the cold air against her back. Clarke pulls her hand from her underwear, curling into a tiny ball beneath her quilt, breathing hard and swallowing back sobs.

 

Clarke doesn’t need to turn around to know she’s alone.

 

It's those three words the ones that always break the illusion, and the blonde hates how they're also the three words that always send her over the edge. 

 

After a moment she pushes up to go clean herself and hates the pang of disappointment when she looks over her shoulder to find the clearing where she’s set up camp empty save for the rover. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the only thing I know about smut is thanks to the lovely people here on AO3, so... Yeah. 
> 
> Quick question: did the title spoil the reveal? 
> 
> As always this was unbetad  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting :D


End file.
